That's Unnecessary Behavior
The 4th Suggestion: That's Unnecessary Behavior (余計な真似だよ, Yokei na Mane da yo) is the fourth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Zenkichi is seen practicing in the Boxing Club. An upperclassman chastises him, telling him to put some gloves on before he hurts himself. Impressed with Zenkichi's skills, he wonders if Zenkichi would consider joining, but another member tells him that Zenkichi is a member of the Student Council, and that he will stay with Medaka even if everyone on the planet is gunning for him. At lunch the next day, Zenkichi works his way through the list of clubs he has visited, starting with the competitive fighting and moving on to competitive team sports games. When questioned by Hyūga why he would do such a thing, he replies that it is his policy to sweat five liters a day. Shiranui agrees with him, stating that it is her policy to drink five liters of ramen a day. Hyūga tells Zenkichi that he has earned himself a name as the Student Council's "Club Typhoon", and that he should probably stop as he still hasn't joined one. Zenkichi replies that is fine, as he intended to make a name for himself anyway. Hearing this, Kanoya approaches him and asks to talk. When Hyūga asks Shiranui if it was alright to let Zenkichi leave with such a scary person, Shiranui replies that it is fine, and that she is only an acquaintance of Zenkichi. Hyūga comments that while he is quite scary himself, Shiranui is definitely the worst of all of them. Shiranui then tells him that Kanoya was a former candidate to be president, but was beaten to a pulp by Medaka when he started using vicious methods to get votes. She notes that he probably has some plan for revenge, and is then to find that Zenkichi has not yet visited the Judo Club, despite claiming to have visited all of them. Kanoya tells Zenkichi about his plan to attack Medaka. When Zenkichi questions why he would tell the General Affairs Manager, Kanoya points out that Medaka is fully capable of running the Student Council by herself, and that Zenkichi is just getting dragged around. He surmises that Zenkichi is feeling irritated as well, and that he is visiting all the clubs to work of his stress. He then offers that Zenkichi join up with him, as he doesn't want to see an impressive guy like Zenkichi to go to waste. He tells Zenkichi that his forces will be having a meeting after school, and tells him to come if he is interested. After Kanoya leaves, Medaka shows herself, revealing that she heard everything. While Zenkichi expresses his worry, Medaka tells him that she never expected to be loved by the people; as long as she loves people, that is enough. She then tells him not to do anything, as stomping down rebellions is the king's job. Zenkichi thinks to himself that Medaka even loves her enemies, and that while she has a 98% approval rating, she only cares about the remaining 2%. He later comes to Kanoya's meeting. Kanoya is initially delighted when Zenkichi arrives, though his mood quickly sours when Zenkichi kicks over his weapon cache. Zenkichi tells Kanoya that he wants to be the person who protects the invincible Medaka. A confused and angry Kanoya attacks him, only to be defeated with a single kick. Zenkichi tells him he doesn't deserve to be reformed, and then takes out the rest of his gang. At the Judo Club, Nabeshima is sparring with Jounan. When she express her disappointment that the "Club Typhoon" Zenkichi is not coming, Jounan claims it must be because he is afraid, as their club did make it to nationals. Nabeshima chides him, reminding him that was only in singles matches. When she wonders why Zenkichi is going around to all the different clubs, Akune claims that Zenkichi is only trying to show off his strength, as the only one suitable to be beside Medaka is he. When Nabeshim asks if he knows Zenkichi, Akune replies that Zenkichi is an insect, while Medaka is his flower. At the same time, Medaka holds a party in the Student Council room for her opponents, though she becomes annoyed when no one shows up (unaware that Zenkichi has already taken care of them). Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #'Boxing Club Captain' #'Boxing Club Member' #Hansode Shiranui #Habataki Hyūga #'Hisshuu Kanoya' #Medaka Kurokami #'Nekomi Nabeshima' #'Betsuhei Jounan' #'Kouki Akune' Category:Chapters